Sahraa Warda
by Lin3reborn
Summary: I don't know much about Yugioh but here's my go at it. Yugi has recently been having strange nightmars accure, and now a strange boy has came allong, claiming to be his younger bro. and a wizard. What is this? Could Yugi be a wizard? And if so, who is out


  
  
Lin3: Ok...here's the D. I have got this huge liking with Harry Potter and I have just recently discovered that I like Yu-Gi-Oh too! Wow! On Christmas Eve to be exact.chucklesnow I am putting them to gather. I own neither of them. Yugi is gonna be 15 soon to be sixteen and Harry Is gonna be 13 years old going on fourteen. Two years difference. Do not fear, no coupling between them! I have accidentally fallen in love with the Y/Y coupling after 1 day of searching for good Yugi stories which I found in a total success.   
Other paring is to be D/H- DRraco and Harry. Also for sidings Ron and Hermione, Honda and Jonouchi. Pleas remember-I'm new with Yugi so I don't know much about the characters or their personalities much All I've read are some comics I got from Shonen Jump and fanfics. .. Sorry folks. Don't kill me yet, I still yet to have to see the show . . . Anyone know what channel it comes on? Pleas say seven, I don't have cable-AT ETHER OF MY HOMES! Oh dear . . .Well read on and Enjoy.   
  
Chapter one. Dreams  
  
Fire rose into the air, along with many screams. A haunting laugh soon followed, insane, one might say.  
  
The screams soon died down, as did the flames that had licked the walls and floors of a old house belonging to the family that lived their. The only sound left was the sobbing of two small children, one three the other five, as they listened to the up coming sirens.  
  
Yugi...  
  
The area around the small tricolor haired boy was tight and cold, as unwanted a virus. That is exactly what the boy thought of this up coming dream, a virus, trying to poison his mind into believing it for it's own twisted benefit.  
  
Yugi...  
  
The boy scrunched his nose up when the scenery finely changed, he was suddenly surrounded by many tall trees, lush grass beneath his bare feet. Questionably he looked around, owlishly blinking his eyes.  
  
Yugi...  
  
Yugi spun around to see a boy, nearly four inches smaller then himself, staring at him with unwavering Emerald eyes. Those eyes . . . they reminded him of something-but what he knew not of.  
The boy had black hair that was all over the place-even more messy then his own- that was halted red with silver/gold tips.  
  
Yugi blinked, Dare?  
  
I still remember Yugi..  
  
Remember what? Questioned the tricolor haired boy boy.  
  
Our promise. The boy reached a hand out, and it passed threw him as ghosts would.  
  
Aaaa AAAA!  
  
Yugi screamed as he shot up in bed, a thin layer of sweat covering him as he took deep laboring breaths and clutched his chest at the spot the other boy's hand had touched. His eye were wide and, when he tried to get up, he fell on his side on the floor still breathing hard.  
  
Aibou! Is that right? That is what Yami calls him . . . right. .  
  
Yugi looked up, innocent eyes now glazed with tears.  
  
Yugi, what troubles you so? Yami picked up the small boy as the door slammed open and Seto Honda and Jonouchi entered. They had been sleeping over at Seto's house - well mansion- and it was nearly impossible not to hear-much less be scared half to death-by Yugi's piercing scream.  
  
Seto and Yami briefly did their normal greeting-a nice stony glare-then turned worm worried gazes to Yugi.  
  
J. . . Just a . . . a dream yeah. .he's just a dream, Yugi had panted out, the last part murmured out more to himself then anyone else.  
  
I see, Said Yami slowly, And it cannot be 'just' a dream if it has moved you so. You look like you have seen a . . . a-  
  
A ghost, piped Jonouchi.  
  
Yugi gave a shaky smile, 'Cores not. It was just a dream. It was nothing more. Nightmare if you would like to say-You know what!? I've forgotten about it already! Sorry for waking you guy's. . he downcast his eyes, I. . I hadn't meant to.  
  
It's ok Yugi, "said Honda as he gave him a pat on the back," Were fine. 'Bout the only one's you didn't wake were Shrimp Aka. Seto's little bro, and Anzu. They would sleep threw anything and everything. He chuckled at his own words.  
  
"Yes well, anyway I'm still sorry. "  
  
"Awe shucks," Jonouchi ruffled his hair", You're such a softy."  
  
Yugi could only nod in agreement as the others bid him a good night and left to their respective beds.   
  
Aibou... you're not all right are you, Said his darker half.   
  
He looked towards the red eyed pharaoh. The man looked almost exactly like himself- except he was a tad bit taller, had red eyes and his own tricolor hair was arranged a bit differently.  
  
I'll be fine Yami. . Honestly, Yugi really didn't looked like he could back up what he said. Could he ever? Yugi, at school and by his friends and even foe's, was known to be a kind soft hearted child who was always trying his best to make everyone feel better, putting others before himself.  
  
A large strong hand softly turned Yugi's head.  
Don't lie to me, honestly - what's the matter, Yami said in a bit more of an irritated tone then he meant to take on. Yugi simply looked down, used to his others short temper - especially this late at night-and sighed.  
  
I've been dreaming of. . of this boy. I feel strangely connected to him. The dreams, their not horrible, but their not comforting ether. It's like I must protect this boy. Like I'm . . . this is silly! Yami it's just a dream.   
  
When Yugi got out of bed Yami followed.  
Where you going?   
  
To the kitchen, Yugi shrugged, I'm hungry. He posed in mid step. Do you think Seto will mind?  
  
I don't think he should mind, answered Yami half hearted as he thought about what Yugi had said, Tell me Yugi, you've got me interested, what are you're dreams like.  
  
Yugi missed a beat in his step but then continued on, his head downcast.  
  
Getting to the kitchen he grabbed a glass and plate, took some pizza and cheeseburgers out of the refrigerator - wormed up the cheeseburgers, and sate and ate. Finely, after about twenty minutes, he responded in no more then a whisperer.  
  
It always starts out the same . . Their is a man and woman. Their yelling. I cannot see them, only hear them. The woman sounds . . desperate. The man's angry. And I see ...I see myself and a other boy. Were always huddled up on a small bed in a dark room. Then it changes into a burning house, and-oh the screams. Yugi started to quiver. He dropped his cheeseburger.  
Their of pain, fright, even sorrow. Then the fire goes down and left in the rubble is me and the other boy. Then it always goes to the same place. A small forest clearing-the grass is very soft and around the clearing their is these grass like plants that grow really high. Their soft too. The boy's always their. He almost always mentions a promise he say's I had made to him. Yet I don't know of any. I don't even know him!   
  
Yami sat across from Yugi, unable to answer the boy.  
  
I feel so sorry for him, said Yugi suddenly.  
  
Why?! He's obviously tormenting you! Yami replied, anger suddenly creeping up his spine.  
  
Because, he looked up with sad eyes, some one hurts him. . Badly. And he. .he wish's that he'd just. . . Yugi broke down in tears at this point. Yami slowly made his way over to the boy, pulled him in his arms, and sat down.  
  
Shhhh. It's all right. I'll chase away all the nightmares, I promise. Yugi smiled and curled up in Yami's lap at these words.  
  
Thank you Yami, whispered Yugi faintly before drifting into a light sleep.  
  
Yugi, said a young boy with raven hair and bright emerald eyes that shone brightly in the small dark closet. I still remember you. Why, oh why, don't you remember me? What of you're promises? Don't you still love me? With that the boy laid his head down on the small pillow that was his and murmured into the night, I will always love you Yugi. Onnichan.  
  
Onnichan-big brother Dare-who  
Lin3: Well I just reposted this. I'm putting up the 2ed chapter up in which I think I did a lot better on. I'm thinking of changing this chapter, making it longer and more detailed. WELL SEEZ YAHZ! 


End file.
